HetaOni: Parallel Time
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun event of being in a 'haunted' house and making friends. It soon turned into a nightmare where they were relentlessly chased and hunted down. Will they all make it out alive? Is These countries will reach their goal? I include Philippines, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan also the members of the ASEAN [Chapter 9 released!]
1. Prolugue: The Beginning

**Prologue**

The two figures raced down the dark hallway, putting as much distance between them and that _Thing._

The person in front, a young man, was holding onto the hand of the young woman. Whenever the person behind him began to lag, he gripped their thinner and more delicate hand tightly to force them to continue running. They couldn't afford to stop; not when they had lost so much already. But it hurt. Everything hurt. And what hurt the most was his heart; it hurt so much that he thought he would go mad.

_"If only..."_

In response to his tightened grip, the young woman hand gripped his hand back tightly. The second person understood the first; they would both make it out. Neither of them would die. They couldn't die. Not when their friends had given up their lives in protecting them so that they could escape.

They could hear the thud of footsteps following them, but it sounded far away. But even though, the two of them did not stop running to take a breather. They had to get out.

Out.

Out to freedom.

_"If only we hadn't come to this place..."_

When they reached the entrance, the young man let go of the young woman and opened the door since his other hand held onto the journal he accidentally took with them when the Thing burst into the room to probably finish them off since they were the only beings left in the mansion. The door unlocked immediately and once the second person was out the door, they slammed it shut and started running down the path.

_"Would they still be alive?"_

"Sorella! Hurry!" The man's voice was cracked with grief and desperation as he glanced back at the young woman, holding onto her hand once more. "We have to get away!"

"I-Im sorry!" She apologized as they continued moving once more.

Like him, the young woman's normally brown and sparkling eyes were filled with grief as well as the helplessness with knowing that their friends were dead. They were also red from shedding so many bitter tears at being unable to do anything.

They heard a door slam open and the two turned their heads to see that _it_had followed them out. Hearts pounding, they picked up speed but the Thing seemed faster than it had before and was beginning to catch up to them.

_"We won't accept this kind of ending!"_

The man grimaced before turning around to face it, making sure his sorella was behind him. She was the only one he had now; the one he had to protect. He could hear her protest, but he hushed her. He was tired of running away from it and he was certain she was too. It was time to face this thing once and for all.

"Stop!" He shouted at it.

_"Give them back!"_

And to their amazement, their pursuer listened to him. It's dark empty eyes were focused on the man, but it was keeping note of the young woman too.

"We won, right?" His voice was shaky and there was a sob in it, but he continued. "You couldn't catch either of us; you lost!"

The thing was staring intently at them and they could feel it's hostility rising but the two of them stood their ground.

"The moment we get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do outside the mansion's boundaries!" The man glared at it, tears beginning to blur his eyes amber eyes. "When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before you know! As a nation, I will destroy this place!"

_"Give back what you stole from us!"_

"I'll help him!" The young woman's voice cracked with emotion as she stepped beside her companion. "You took them away from us! So it's only right we take the mansion away from you!" she sobbed

The Thing stared at them in the same unnerving way it always had, but they could sense unease emanating from it. They had finally trapped it in some way, despite that they were the only ones left now.

"Doesn't that make you frustrated?" The man taunted, laughing at it bitterly. "We're your last trophies!"

The young woman smiled through her own tears, wanting to goad the Thing as well. "You lost to someone who is good at running away fast as well as the one who is physically the weakest. In other words... you lost to the weakest links of the group! You were able to get the others... but you weren't able to catch us."

There was silence; both sides were in a stalemate. Or rather, the Thing was doomed to have no more victims if their words rang through.

"...back..." The man finally said. His voice became louder and sharper as he shouted at it. "Take me back!"

The young woman was startled, not knowing the meaning of his words.

"You can take me back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is?"

His companion gaped at him, hardly believing her ears. They were just about to escape this place! Why in the world would he-?

Something in her mind clicked in place. What was the point in escaping now? All their friends were gone, leaving them to tell everyone else the grim and bitter fact. And then what? Could they just continue living as if nothing ever happened? What good would it do to destroy the mansion now when they lost so much?

The young woman sniffed. Her siblings were gone and her closest friends were too... especially… the man that she really loves most.

There would be no more victims, but it wouldn't bring the others back to life.

"And as you know," She added softly, something burning in her eyes as she glared at the creature's cold eyes no longer feeling fear but anger towards it. "You can't kill me. You've already tried four times and failed."

"Sorella-!" Apparently, he hadn't even factored her as part of his plan. Most likely because it would be dangerous and risky, even if she could survive the attacks. Even if she could survive fatal blows...

But she shook her head. "No. You... you're not the only one who survived and was protected by the others. Even now, YOU are the one who is keeping me safe. If you think that you're weak, what does that make me?" She smiled sadly. "Please, don't leave me out of this. I'm the one of your siblings too right? I'm at fault just as much as you are. Besides, we'll have a more likely chance of fixing everything... if we work together."

"..." The man was silent before he faced the Thing again. She was right. If they worked together, they would be able to make sure none of it happened.

"Take us back! GO BACK!"

_"We'll turn back time if we have to..."_

And as if to answer their prayers, they found themselves blinded by a white light.

They suddenly found themselves in the world meeting hall right after the meeting had ended. At first, the two of them wondered if it had all been a dream, but the both of them knew that it had actually happened because of the journal the man was holding. They were back before the terror they had suffered through had begun but, after it was too late to destroy the chain of events their innocent curiosity had set off.

_"To get a different ending where everyone is alive..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**They came back in the second time loop, But…. The future didn't change at all..**

**Moreover…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-Kapatid ko..(M-My brother..)" The young woman sobbed while she was holding the cold hands of her brother. The young man bathe with his own blood and his cheerful eyes was now blank and no more sign of life on his eyes

"Why… WHY!" she shouts all over the room "Why is this happened! You tell to me that you will never leave me! But… But…" she grips his hands tightly "You sacrifice yourself…. To protect me and you didn't tell to me that this is part of your plan…" she looks at the dead bodies of her friends and her siblings "All of you…. You leave me… ALONE…" her tears were dropping on the young man's pale face "What am I going to do now?"

"_Do you want to change the future?" _a mysterious girl said to her meekly to the young woman's ears

"W-Who are you…" the young woman shivered

"_I am your memories… bad…bad… bad memories…" _the girl grin at the young woman

"Y-You are my… B-Bad Memories?"

The girl nodded _"You want that everyone will be alive right?" _

"Y-Yes… I-I want…" she replied

"_If that is your wish… Take this pocket watch.." _the girl gave to the young girl

"W-Wait.. Is this my… brother's pocket watch when we warp back in time?"

"_Yes… To come back in time, you must turn the hand of the clock…" _the girl muttered

"L-Like this?" she turn the hand of the clock

"_But… there's a price…" _the girl giggled and she fades away

"W-What price!?" she shouts

She looks to everyone. She felt sorry for them…

"I don't care about the price that she's talking to…" she starts to turn the hand of the clock "All I have to do is…"

She found herself blinded by a white light.

"_Change the future. Save them and get out of this place alive…"_

The prologue was done! Finally! I already do a HetaOni fanfiction with the OC character! I'll add some stories that appeared in my imaginations *giggles*

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: They Arrive**

It was a three hour walk from the World Summit, but the group finally reached the mansion some of the locals talked about from time to time. It was deserted; no one was living in it at the moment. No one knew how long the mansion had been there or who the former owners were. But there were rumors about it being _**haunted**_.

This was what perked the interest of the seven countries and a former nation who were now standing in front of said mansion. They were certainly a unique group with their skin tones and hair ranging in various shades and color. Three of them were European, while the other five were from Asia. Though the one that stood out the most was the albino; if his silver hair wasn't enough to attract stares, his red eyes certainly got their attention.

The mansion certainly played the role of being haunted. It's blue paint seemed faded, probably because of the elements, and if one looked to the side of the mansion they would observe that some of the tiles had fallen onto the ground and broken into fragments.

And the deadened trees planted by the entrance really added to the atmosphere.

"Ve~ It's really here!" The brunet said as he gazed at the three story mansion with an impressed eye. It was certainly big! Why no one was living it was beyond his comprehension.

"I thought it was just a rumour..." Murmured the only dark haired asian man of the group. He was dressed in a white uniform and there was a katana strapped to his side. "I never thought we would _actually_ find it."

"It has such a desolate feel... not bad." The albino smirked. Prussia may no longer be a nation, but that certainly did not prevent him from crashing the World Meetings declaring how awesome he was. Like Japan, he had also brought along his sword.

Being the no nonsense one of the group, Germany wasn't as impressed as the others. "I don't think it's very interesting, though."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; they had wasted more than four hours trying to find a supposedly haunted mansion the locals often spoke about. After getting lost several times as well as having some of the members of the group run off, they had finally found it.

The blond haired man was distracted from the oncoming headache when someone elbowed him hard in the side. He glanced over and that it was one of the four Asian siblings in their group. Her long black hair was tied back in a pony tail and her brown eyes gleamed with mischief. She was wearing a traditional Vietnamese hat and her clothes were tight-fitting silk tunic wore over pantaloons and the color of her silk tunic was green while her pantaloons was color white and she was holding a rice paddle. She was Vietnam; the second older sister of the four siblings. She decided to come as well when she heard that her big sister was going to tag along with them; she cannot believe that her younger siblings will come

She was very protective when it came to her big sister and to her siblings, but she was particularly spoiled brat to her big sister and always teasing her younger siblings

There was a smirk on her face and she was giving off the impression of knowing something that he didn't want her to know.

"Let me guess... you're scared?"

"No." He said flatly. "I just think it's a waste of time."

"Is Germany actually afraid of anything? Heehee! Scary cat! " The girl with a long brown hair with a wild curly strand sticking out and there were pink flowers adorning the right side of her head standing next to Vietnam giggled and peering over at the german with interest. She was the youngest of the group, appearing to be in her late teens. She represented Taiwan

"Hahahah! German freak was scared!" a boy a little bit older than Taiwan laughs. He had short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He was also dressed in a white and navy blue hanbok with long oversized sleeves. He represented South Korea. He is the third of the four siblings. He always groping the breasts of his siblings' everyday but his big sister smacks his head when he will do that.

Vietnam grinned at him. "Of course he is! It's just that with the face he has on all the time, it's pretty hard to tell." She turned to the Asian man. "What do you think Japan-sama?"

"Ah..." His expression said that he did not want to be dragged into the conversation, but by the look one of his companions was giving him, he wasn't going to be able to get out of it so easily. "He... it is very hard to tell what is on his mind sometimes."

Vietnam frowned. "That didn't answer the question."

"Vietnam. Don't say such a thing to Germany.. He is older than you. Taiwan, you must not say something like that to him. And you young man, how many times I have to tell you that stop saying that word again. And He is a kind person so don't waste his kindness to you" a light tanned young woman scolded Taiwan and Vietnam while she was pinching South Korea's cheeks. She represents the Republic of the Philippines. She was wearing a long red skirt, a white t-shirt, and her red sash. She let her black hair loose and she was wearing three white flowers on her hair. She was always scolding her younger siblings when they do something bad. In her words, she always inserting a lesson for it so that her siblings will understands the situation. She will do her best to protect her siblings. She was also the one of the siblings of Italy.

"We sorry…" the three pouts and they felt sorry to their big sister as well to the German

"Philippines was right! Germany is a kind person!" The brunet was instantly next to the young woman, arm around her shoulder. "Even though he always has a really scary look on his face~!"

"Well..." Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with amusement and there was a glint of mischief in them. "Until it's time for your training! Then you're usually running off claiming how mean he is, Right brother Italy?" She giggled

"Veh~"

"..." Germany just rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh yes, he could already feel the headache coming on.

"Er..." Japan spoke over the silence that came over the group. "Can we just look at it from outside and then go back?"

"Are you kidding me ~DAZE?" South Korea through him a sharp look. "After all the trouble that we went through to look for this place, you want to leave already ~DAZE!?"

"Veh? He's right!" Italy clenched his fists together as a determined look crossed his face. "C'mon! Let's just go in for a little while!"

Japan looked unsure as to whether he should give into the two countries' demands. Prussia seemed eager to go in while Germany did not share his brother's enthusiasm. While Taiwan and Vietnam gleamed and they were already jumping happily and they were ready some adventures

Philippines, on the other hand, looked positively mortified at the thought of having to enter the mansion. What if it actually WAS haunted? The others couldn't _see_things like she did. Only her brother, England and Norway shared her sight. But not wanting to bring up the topic, she gulped and swallowed down her fear.

"The hell are you waiting for?" Prussia moved towards the door. "Fine! I, the Awesome Prussia, shall enter first!"

He turned the handle and the door creaked open. Ignoring the fact that the door had just swung open, he strolled right in as if he owned the mansion in the first place. Germany and Japan immediately followed him in, Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea who glanced at each other with weary eyes before going in as well. Italy and Philippines lastly entered

_"How many more times are we going to go through with this?"_

_"As many times as necessary. Until we can get them all out alive."_

_"I see.." _

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy murmured.

They were all in the foyer, trying to get an impression of the place through the entrance before exploring the rest of the place. The others agreed; for a place that was supposedly abandoned and haunted, it was certainly clean. The floors were polished and there wasn't a layer of dust or at least a sign of the building being uninhabited for a long time. Maybe someone recently had been in the area before them? Though it wouldn't make sense as to why they would clean and tidy the place up.

"Can we go now?" Germany sighed. He was eager to leave before night fall; it was more difficult to navigate in the dark, especially if it was likely that they would get attacked by some wild animal.

"What's the matter, West?" Prussia leered at his brother. "You scared?"

Before Germany could protest against his brother's unjust accusation, the sound of something breaking in another room of the household interrupted him. Despite all the training regimens he went through over the years, the nation jumped about a foot into the air.

"...We should go now." He repeated, ignoring everyone's stares.

Now that they were inside, Japan's interest peaked. Instead of making him nervous, the sound of breaking china served to interest him even further.

"Oh, don't be silly." Japan gave his friend an amused look, walking towards the direction of where the noise had come from. "I do not think ghosts exist. Where is your common sense?"

"Heehee! He left it outside." Vietnam smiled at the blond haired man. He coughed and looked away, his cheeks tinging pink. Taiwan and South Korea giggled

"Oh dear.." Philippines facepalmed on what her young sister say to the German

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia shouted after him.

"I know. I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back." With a bow, he departed from the others.

Footsteps pounded after him. Philippines fell into step with him. " Wait a sec, I'm coming with you!" Philippines declared, even though her voice sounded a bit hesistant.

"But I am just going to see-"

He was cut off by Philippines shaking her head. "I'm still going!"

Apparently, Philippines was not going to take no for an answer judging by the sheer stubborn determination on her face. Japan stared at her for a few seconds; had she always had that kind of expression? Funny, he couldn't remember seeing that kind of face from her. Not even when he had captured her and her brother during World War II and held them prisoner until he had been forced to surrender to America.

He had definitely seen it on her brother though. But it should be noted that he was the more aggressive of the two.

Japan shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. World War II was not a pleasant memory for him and he was sure it was an even more unpleasant memory for Philippines, since he loves her MORE THAN friends

"Alright then." The Japan conceded. "Let us go together."

"Be careful Chi-chan, Japan-sama!" Vietnam squeaks while Taiwan and South Korea wave their hands

Philippines wave back and she followed the Japanese man

The first door they came across was locked so they tried the door that was at the very end of the hallway. It was unlocked, so they were able to step inside and explore. It was a pretty big kitchen as not only did it fit a ridiculously big table, but all the necessities of a kitchen. There were also two couches and a television in the room.

"The kitchen's pretty modern." Philippines said as she swiped the table top with her finger to see if there was dust on it. Nothing came off on her finger and she frowned. The house was beginning to look less and less abandoned.

"Yes." Japan was frowning as well as he examined the refrigerator. It was a model that was several years old, but it appeared to be in top working condition. "Ah, here's the source of our noise."

He bent down and observed the shattered fragments of a plate. He fingered the broken pieces, taking great care not to cut his fingers open. A shadow fell over him as Philippines peered over his shoulder to see what he had found.

"Be careful Japan!" Philippines squeaks and she was already holding Japan's shoulder

"I know Piri-tan" Japan smiles

"...how did the plate fall?" She finally asked.

The frown on Japan's normally impassive face deepened. She was right; it was unusual for a plate to just suddenly break in a house that hadn't been inhabited for ages. In fact, there was no reason as to why the plate should have broke into pieces unless there was someone else in the house with them.

Which was not a comforting thought at all.

"Maybe we should go check on the others...? Im really worried to Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea" Philippines worriedly said, now looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes." He stood up and placed a hand over the hilt of his katana. "We should head back now."

"They're not here..." Philippines murmured, her head swiveling back in forth, eyes wide.

The two asians had returned to the foyer only to find it empty. If a plate just breaking for no particular reason had made her nervous, then the fact that their friends were no longer waiting for them by the entrance did nothing to quell the unease that she was feeling.

Japan felt uneasy as well, but he had a logical reason as to why they were no longer waiting for them to return. "Did they leave after all?"

He glanced over at Philippines who only shrugged in uncertainty. She didn't think that was the case.

"...how regrettable." He sighed before twisting the handle of the door they had entered through. However, the door knob didn't turn.

"What's wrong?" His companion asked as she realized that something was amiss.

"That's strange." Japan said as he tried to turn the handle again. "The door is locked."

_"We failed again..."_

_"Yes... we lost..."_

_"Turn... it back...?"_

_"...Yes..."_

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Find the others**

_"What!?"_ The words burst out of her mouth and with unsuspecting strength, the petite nation shoved him to the side as she gave it a go herself.

After a good ten minutes of pushing and pulling at the door, she sat down on the ground as she realized that her efforts were futile.

Seeing the frustrated look on the young woman's face, Japan realized that she was close to tears. Having seen his precious Philippines cry several times in the past, the most recent being the during the awkward tension several years ago in which both Hong Kong and China were angry at her, Japan decided to quickly avert her attention to finding a way to escape.

"Perhaps there is another way to get out of here." He said, helping her up onto her feet as she stared at the polished floor. "We should go see if we can find one."

Deciding that it would be best not to split up due to the circumstances of risking losing sight of each other, they searched the first floor first. Going down the hallway across from the entrance, they came across a japanese styled room. There was also another door to their right, but it was unfortunately locked. They didn't find anything in the japanese room, but Japan was impressed by how authentic everything in the room was from the tatami mats to the paper doors to the scroll on the wall.

Next was the hall left of the entrance. They came across another door but like the other one, it was locked.

"No good..." Philippines had murmured when Japan released the handle. "No surprises _there_,"

As the two of them turned the corner into the next hallway, they both froze in place as they saw _something_that had them double checking to make sure that their eyes weren't playing tricks on them_._

Standing at the end of the hall was a tall, sickly grey creature that did not seem to fit into the category of any creature on Earth. Whatever it was, it had a humanoid form. The creature's body seemed barely able to support its head, which was as big as a huge TV satellite, in a humorous way. That was all they could tell, considering that the creature had its back turned towards them.

Even though the two of them were standing behind it the creature..._Thing..._ thankfully didn't notice the nations as it just walked into room it was standing in front of and slammed it shut.

Silence fell over them as they stared after it. Japan's mouth was slightly agape, his mind trying to register what exactly he had just seen. Philippines looked frightened; shaking slightly as she clutched the cross necklace around her neck.

"Wh-what was that just now-" Japan stammered slightly. He quickly shook his head as he tried to clear the backside of the creature from his mind. "I must be getting tired. That must be it... I'm getting tired..."

"But I saw it too!" Philippines spoke up from next to him.

So much for being in denial.

Despite his protests, Philippines insisted on checking the room on the right even though the room the Thing had entered wasn't very far from it.

It turned out that the room Philippines wanted to see was just a bathroom. They took a quick look inside before departing the hallway as fast as they could and heading towards the second floor in case the _Thing_decided to come out from the room.

Some of the rooms on the second floor weren't locked, so the two had decided to split up and look in the rooms that were open to cover more ground in their search. Japan had went into one room while Philippines went into the other.

While searching the room she had entered, Philippines had found something _interesting_underneath the white covers of the bed. It was a whip and judging by the frayed parts of the rope, it was a bit worn out from constant use.

Hadn't she seen this whip before?

"Japan!" She chirped, holding out the whip for him to examine. "Look what I found!"

"Th-this is...!" Japan took the weapon from her and closely examined it himself. "It's Germany-san's whip!"

So that's why it looked familiar! Philippines could recall seeing Germany carrying a whip to the World Meetings sometimes.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the bed."

Japan stared at his precious girl, his cheeks beginning to redden as her words started to sink in. She had found Germany's whip on the _bed?_Various images started to assault his mind and his face turned an even darker red.

Philippines watched in interest as Japan's face turned from a bright red to a deep crimson color _'So… Cute..'_

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Japan quickly shoved the whip into Philippines's arms before walking off in the opposite direction to check the other rooms. He felt something collide into him when he turned the corner and instinctively took a step back as the third figure fell onto the floor on their back.

"Watch it!" They snapped.

"Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea!" She ran over to the trio and hugged them. "Thank God you're not dead!" she kisses Vietnam's forehead and she pats Taiwan and South Korea's head

"Chi-chan!" The younger girl struggled within her big sister's tight grip.

"Jie-Jie!" Taiwan hugs Philippines tight

"Of course we're not dead! Why in the world would I be? But since you mentioned it... when that thing came after us, I was having thoughts about dying Unnie-chan" South Korea said to Philippines while Vietnam and Taiwan nodded

"..." Philippines didn't say anything as she just hugged them tighter.

When she got off the trio, Japan went and helped. Japan, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan gave Philippines strange looks, but she ignored them. She was just happy that her siblings were alright.

_"Hic... NOT AGAIN!"_

_"It's... we failed... couldn't... nearly made it..."_

_"...Everyone..."_

_"More...Once more..."_

"You know where Germany-san is?" Japan asked, happy that they were able to locate the three of their companions.

Vietnam merely rolled her brown eyes as she recalled seeing the blond. "Yeah. He's gone and hidden himself in a closet. He's acting like a complete basket case."

"A SCARDEY CAT" South Korea pouts and he crossed his arms

The man raised an eyebrow at the statement. Was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing? Germany, the one who usually put up with the fleeing Italy's tactics as well as the one who trained them to be in top condition, had gone and locked himself in a closet?

Seeing the doubtful expression on the male, Taiwan folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "It's true. He's actually holed up in a closet in one of the second floor rooms. If you don't believe what we were saying, We'll show you." She gestured with her hand to follow her.

"This is the room I was just in." Japan said when they stopped outside the room Germany was supposed to be in.

"Did you check the closet?" Philippines asked.

"I did not see any signs of a closet being in this room-" Or maybe it was being hidden by the door sized curtain that Philippines was pointing at. "-though I did not consider checking behind that curtain."

Vietnam chuckled before knocking on the closet. "Hello~? Anyone there?" She called. No answer. She sighed

"Germany, I know perfectly well you're hiding in there so either come out on your own or I forcefully drag you out by your feet." South Korea smirks while Taiwan knocks the closet so hard

They stepped back as the curtain and closet were pushed aside and a pale and shaken Germany walked out of it.

"G-Germany!" Japan was stunned at the unnaturally white parlour of his friend's skin. His friend had very fair skin, so being pale as well made him look as white as a sheet.

And to Japan's amazement, the man fell over, still shaking.

"Germany!" What on Earth happened to have startled and unnerve his friend so much?

With the trio's help, he pulled the man into a sitting position and had him lean against the wall for support.

"I knew he was shaken up," Vietnam rubbed the back of her head. "But I didn't know it was this bad."

"Maybe we should get him something to drink?" Philippines suggested as she bent down to see if he was okay.

After a quick glance, she concluded that he was alright. At least physically.

"I have never seen him like this..." Japan murmured.

"We'd be surprised if you did ~DAZE" South Korea rolled his eyes. "So, who's going to get him the water?"

Getting the glass of water for Germany had taken longer than Japan had anticipated. The cups had been found easily enough in the kitchen cupboards, but it took a little longer to find the water since the kitchen tap hadn't been working.

"What took you so long?" Taiwan asked once he returned.

"Forgive me... the tap in the kitchen wasn't working, so I had to find the water somewhere else."

"Uh..." Vietnam raised an eyebrow as she stared at the glass. The water looked...

"It's tap water." He said quickly.

Japan had contemplated scooping water out from the toilet if the tap in the first floor bathroom hadn't worked. Thankfully, the tap had worked though the water wasn't as clean as he would have liked it to be. But water was water, and he was sure his friend would have appreciated water from the bathroom sink rather than the toilet.

Vietnam took the glass from him. She pinched his nose, forcing his head back and then shoved the glass into his mouth, forcing the man to drink the unfiltered water. Germany choked and sputtered as the female forced the fluid down his throat.

"...is this really water?" He asked once Vietnam removed the cup from his lips.

"According to him," She jerked her thumb in Japan's direction, "it is."

They both looked at the asian man.

"Judging by the color... probably." Though he sounded very uncertain by that statement.

"You don't sound too sure about it ~DAZE" South Korea mused.

"I see..." Germany fiddled with the glass in his hand.

Placing the glass on the wooden floor, he stood up and brushed his clothes off. "...Thanks. Sorry for falling apart like that."

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime." Taiwan smiled, poking the man lightly in the shoulder.

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asked.

Before Germany could speak, Vietnam interrupted him. "Speaking of others, wasn't Chi-chan with you?"

"What?" Japan stared at her. What was she talking about?

Vietnam returned a blank look. "After about ten minutes, Chi-chan said she was going to go look for you since you were taking so long. Are you seriously telling me you didn't see my Chi-chan?"

"No." The man had been so focused on helping his friend that he failed to notice his earlier companion was no longer in the room. "I am sorry, but I did not see her at all after I left this room to go get the water."

"S-So that mean/~DAZE?" Vietnam, South Korea and Germany nervously said

"JIE-JIE WAS MISSING!" Taiwan cries and she sat on the floor and she covered her face with her hands

Oh no! Philippines was missing! Her younger siblings were already worried to her!

Please review!~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Missing

Not only was Philippines missing, Germany had refused to come join them in the search for the members of their group. Though that may have been for the better since the man still appeared very unnerved and shaken. So Japan, South Korea, Taiwan and Vietnam set off to try and find the others but not before Germany gave them a key he said would probably help them in their search.

Vietnam wanted to set off to and look for her big sister, while South Korea comforting his young sister Taiwan to stay calm and they will find their big sister but Japan said that they should try and find the others.

What he didn't voice out loud was that he was also worried about his love, especially considering that they weren't the only ones in the house. There was that gray _creature_ as well.

After testing out all the doors on the second floor in which the key didn't open any of them, Japan suggested they try out the first floor since all the doors he had checked with Philippines earlier were locked.

"I can't believe he went back in to the closet," Vietnam muttered, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants and rolling her eyes. After they had bid Germany farewell, the man, to their surprise, went back inside his previous hiding spot.

"Yes," Japan agreed with her as he inserted the key into the door that was to the right of the staircase. "Germany is not acting like himself. Would you happen to know why?"

"I can guess, but it shouldn't have rattled him that much."

"Ugh… Make it fast ~DAZE!" South Korea exclaimed

"Just wait you Korean freak!" Vietnam glared

"Stop it please!" Taiwan protested

Japan would have inquired further when there was a click and Vietnam exclaimed, "The key fits!"

"Thank goodness you already open it!" South Korea smirks

"Shut up you brat!" Vietnam ready her rice paddle to attack her brother

"I said stop it!" Taiwan shouts "Please! We must find Jie-Jie!" she sobbed

"Taiwan was right, we must find Philippines" Japan agrees

"Okey…." The two puffs their cheeks

"Let's get going" Japan said to them as they entered the room

Inside the room were book cases that shelved quite a number of books. The book worm side of Japan took over and he went over to the shelves to see what kind of books the mansion's personal library kept in store. As he glanced at the titles, one book in particular caught his eye. It was a crimson red book, something bulging from within it's pages as he saw something sticking out from the top of the pages. He took it off the shelf and started leafing through to find what had been so rudely crammed into the book.

Something clattered onto the floor and the Japanese man looked down to see what had fell.

To his surprise, it was a pink bracelet with a flower design in the middle. On either side of the flower were two coloured beads and a chain that connected the bracelet together.

Bending down to pick it up, he fingered the bracelet in his hands and the edges of his lips tilted downwards. Hadn't he seen this bracelet somewhere? His mind tried to figure out where he had seen the trinket, but he couldn't place it. At least for now.

He opened the book up to the pages the bracelet had been shoved in between and eyed the content. His interest perked when he saw that the pages were describing some sort of attack that was called 'Dismissal'.

Japan raised one of his eyebrows. Well this was interesting...

Having lost Japan to the world of pages, Taiwan decided to do some individual exploring in the library to see if she could find anything of interest. Walking past him, she came across a table that was covered in stacks of paper and books.

With the yellowing edges of paper, Vietnam guessed that the books and scraps of paper had been there for quite a while. Had Vietnam not examined the table top, she would have missed the golden glint that caught her attention.

Pushing aside the books and papers, she uncovered a key.

"Japan! I found another one!" She exclaimed, holding up the newly acquired key. Taiwan and South Korea go and look what their sister found

"Hm?" He looked up from the book he was reading. What the book had to say was very intriguing; there were even some side notes that looked freshly written and pointed out how to learn 'Dismissal' faster than what the book taught the reader.

Shaking her head, Vietnam walked up to him and waved the key in front of his face. "I. Found. Another. Key."

The man stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about for a few seconds.

"Oh, you did!" Japan said once her words had fully registered in his mind.

"Was the book really that interesting?"

"Indeed! I learned a new attack!"

The trio stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "This isn't like any of those RPGs you create, you know ~DAZE.." South Korea muttered

"It doesn't hurt to learn attacks..." Japan solemnly pointed out. "You never know when they could come in handy..."

Vietnam looked as if she was about to argue the point when she suddenly clamped her mouth shut. She rolled her eyes. "Hand over that book, will you?"

There was a small smile on Japan's face as he gave her the book. With a sigh, Vietnam started flipping through the book.

"Ow!" Vietnam said a few minutes later, wincing.

"What's wrong?" Japan asked as the female nation jerked her hand back and started shaking it as if the action would clear away the pain.

Blowing on her finger gently, she didn't answer him immediately. "Paper cut!" She winced again. "Ow! Chi-chan wasn't kidding when she said that they hurt a lot!"

"You such a careless girl!" South Korea smacks Vietnam's head

"Hey! Watch it!" she squeaks

Taiwan just sighs and she pulls Vietnam so that she will not attack South Korea

Japan saw the cut on Vietnam's finger. The cut was still open, with small pools of blood forming from it. Examining it, Japan began to frown. That was strange; such minor injuries as a paper cut usually healed over within seconds yet nearly a minute had passed and it was still there.

"Hm. That's too bad." He finally said. "But did you learn something from the book?"

"Yeah. Strike." Vietnam made a face

"Lemme see!" South Korea gets the book and he read some of the text "Hm? I think I learned some attacks here!" he exclaimed

"Huh! Thank goodness you already know how to read books" Vietnam evilly said to him

"You jerk!" South Korea shouts

"What kind of attack that you learned?" Japan asks

"Slice and Dice ~DAZE" South Korea laughs

"EH! Let me shee too!" Taiwan reads the book "I learned Thrust kick!" she gleamed

Japan surprise that they learn some new attacks, but at least it would come in useful when the time came.

There was little more they could do in the library, so the four asians left. Their next destination would be the fourth floor as it was conveniently written on the key that it was used for one of the doors in that level of the mansion.

"Okay, you know how Korean freak said this wasn't one of your RPG games earlier?" Vietnam grumbled as they ascended the stairs.

"Yes."

"It's starting to feel a whole lot like one."

"How so?"

"Because we have 'tasks' to complete, Germany hands us a key he conveniently found and now we find another key in the room Germany's key had opened!" The woman threw her arms up in exasperation.

She had a point, Japan thought as he silently contemplated her words. So far the nation had to do a lot of walking around in the mansion from trying to find their missing team mates to getting Germany his water after the man had fallen out from within the closet. There was also the whole learning new 'attacks' to finding 'items' lying around the house.

In Philippines' case, she found the Germany's whip. Japan internally shuddered when he remembered Philippines' words of where she had found it in the first place.

"What is _that_?" Taiwan, Vietnam and South Korea stared at the white squishy cr_eature_ that had been behind the book case and was apparently embedded into the wall. They poked it gently and it squealed as if they had stabbed it with a knife. They immediately jerked away their hand and stumbled backwards from it, still staring at it with wide-eyes and they hug each other

"It's a Mochi." Japan blinked, clearly surprised that the creature was in the mansion.

"A what?" Vietnam directed her stare towards him while she tighten her hug to her siblings

As stated by the key, it ended up opening one of the doors on the fourth floor. As soon as they stepped into the room, the nations were greeted by something squealing. Whatever was making the noise sounded like it was in extreme pain so the two of them tried to quickly determine where the source of the noise was coming from.

They quickly pinpointed the squeals to be coming from behind the shelf. Japan pushed it aside and instead of coming face to face with some sort of wounded animal, they found some white, round squishy object with a face.

Actually, now that They had a closer look at it, it looked a whole lot like that american idiot with the hero complex.

"A Mochi." Japan repeated with a sigh.

"We know what a mochi is!" South Korea snapped at him. And they still poked the creature again and it squealed. "A mochi is one of your rice cakes with some sort of filling that you eat!" Vietnam jabbed a finger at the creature and it squealed, giving off the impression that it understood what Vietnam was saying. "Does that look edible to you?"

They pointed at it again.

The Mochi whimpered and Japan felt sorry for it. "Vietnam-san, Taiwan-san, South Korea-san, please stop pointing at the Mochi. You are scaring it."

They blinked and turned to stare at the creature. Sure enough, it was whimpering and shaking and it looked like it was about to burst into tears. Well, if it _could_burst into tears.

"Uh..." Okay, even _they_were starting to feel bad for it."So now what?"

"We try and free the poor thing from the wall."

He grabbed the sides of the Mochi and it squealed loudly as he tugged it. "Oof! This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Here, let we try." Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea pushed the man to the side and gripping the Mochi much more tightly than Japan had and with her foot against the wall to give, they pulled. Hard.

The squeal it gave off was so deafening that both nations clamped their hands over their ears to prevent any ear damage.

"Maybe we should ask Germany-san to help." Japan unplugged his fingers from his ears once the noise died down.

"You think he's actually going to come out of that closet?" Taiwan asked skeptically, unplugging her own ears.

"You're right. We might have to drag him out if it comes to that." Japan patted the Mochi affectionately before pushing the book shelf back in place to hide it from view again. It didn't utter a sound, most likely because it knew that they would come back for it.

And so they went downstairs to the second floor to try and convince the german to stop secluding himself from the world and actually do something useful other than to train as a hermit. But when they got there, they made two discoveries: Germany's whip, which Philippines had taken with her when she went to see what was taking Japan so long, was lying on the floor by their feet, neatly coiled into a circle. The second discovery was that the curtain that concealed the closet was no longer there.

Instead, it had been replaced with a thick metal door.

"What the...?" Vietnam's jaw slightly dropped as she stared at the room's new feature. "When did that get there?"

"I-Is this…" Taiwan shivered and she holds South Korea's hand

"No way.." South Korea jawdropped

"I... do not know." Japan was just as stunned as the trio. He had bent down to pick up his friend's weapon, so he hadn't seen the new door

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Germany-san, do you have a minute?"

There was a short pause. And then...

"Japan, is that you? What is the matter?" Germany's voice sounded out from behind the door.

South Korea decided to fill him in. "We need your manly strength to free this white creature that looks like a pudge ball-"

"Mochi." Japan corrected. Taiwan and Vietnam laughs and giving an evil smile at South Korea

"...Mochi from the wall on the fourth floor. Somehow, it managed to get stuck and we can't get it out." He said while he enraged to his sisters

"I feel a little sorry for it." Japan continued. "So I was wondering if you could get it out..."

"I see. Okay, I'll go get it out." There was a pause. "But can I ask for a favour of you?"

"If it is something I can do..."

"While I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some sort of weapon in case that _Thing_shows up again."

"You sure you aren't just making up excuses so you that can stay behind in that stupid closet like you've been doing the entire time we've been here?" Japan heard Vietnam mutter from behind him but he ignored her.

"If it isn't too much to ask, can you go look for it?"

Japan blinked. "What a coincidence." He said, the weapon that Germany had requested currently in hand. "Philippines-chan found it earlier."

"Oh." Germany had said that one word so flatly that Japan was taken aback. Did his friend really want to stay in that closet?

"Here. I'll give it to you." The door opened up slightly and a gloved hand slipped out. Japan dropped it into the hand and before he could even blink, the door was shut again with the whip and the owner of the hand safely concealed behind it.

"It was...er... lying on the bed next door." There was snort behind him as the trio in the room snorted and covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with ill hidden mirth.

"Oh, I see..." Germany stammered. "Erm... thank you."

"Not at all. But now let's go to the fourth floor-"

"I'm sorry." Japan was cut off by his friend. "But..."

"Yes? What is it?" Japan sighed. Never did he think that he would get so exasperated with Germany as he was now. Italy, he expected could wear down his patience with his tendency to run away from any kind of fight or battle he was confronted with as well as to eat pasta _everywhere_he went, this sort of behaviour from.

Germany's new... persona had surprised and amused Japan at first, but now it was just getting to be a nuisance.

However, he decided that now was not the best time to confront his old time friend about it since there was the likelihood that it would only delay getting Germany out from that accursed closet.

"I'm... uh..." Germany didn't seem to be able to form his new request coherently. Japan waited patiently as he tried to. "I'm sorry... but I'm also quite hungry as well. Do you have anything to eat?"

Japan could literally feel the aura of anger that Vietnam was emanating behind him and he looks at Taiwan and South Korea who emitting their dark auras and they were ready to smack the German and he said quickly, "I'm sorry. I don't have anything."

"I see." Germany sounded relieved and Japan could feel Trio's anger steadily rising with each passing second. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something?"

"WHAT?" The trio burst out, unable to contain their temper any more. They shoved Japan roughly into the wall as they went to confront the german behind the door. The latter groaned as he slid onto the floor in pain. "Okay, listen you! Ever since that _Thing_chased us, you've been holed up in there! Now as much as I'd love to laugh at you for not being your usual by the the book self, your whole refusing to come out is ridiculous!" Vietnam punched the metal door, ignoring the pain running up through her arm as she vented her anger.

"Either come or I'll drag you out by the strands of your blond hair!" Taiwan kicks the metal door

"...but I'm hungry..."

"We're in an abandoned mansion." South Korea gritted her teeth.

"She's right! We can't find food in a place like this!" Japan was beginning to look distraught. Would they ever be able to get Germany out from his hiding place?

"Anything is fine... I barely have any strength left..."

"..." Japan sighed. "Alright. We'll take another look around. We still have to find Italy and Philippines anyways."

"Thank you!" There was a pause. "By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No... but he should be fine. Somehow."

"He is the awesome Prussia, anyways." Vietnam added, having calmed down but she was still clearly annoyed. Though she grinned a little at the thought of the albino hiding somewhere, similar to his younger brother taking refuge from behind the metal door.

"Sorry for the trouble." The door opened slightly and Japan was surprised to see a can of beer in his hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Taiwan said, staring at the can.

Vietnam laughed. "You actually had this with you the entire time?"

"Ah..." Japan tried to compose himself. "We'll be going now then."

He glanced at Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan to see if they would come along with him and they nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Was all the german said.

Before the four asians left the room, they heard sounds coming from Germany's new found hiding spot. Glancing at each other, the same question ran through their minds:

_What on earth was he doing in there?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Encounter

While they were searching for the food that Germany had requested, they had also checked all the rooms, knocking on each one to try and figure out if anyone was hiding out in one of them. It had occurred to Japan after they had left Germany by himself again that their friends might have been hiding out as well, though not in closets. They could have easily found an empty, unlocked room and simply locked it from the yet, despite the simple but brilliant concept nothing had come out of it since they hadn't gotten a single reply.

"...there is one room..." Japan said reluctantly.

"Where?"

"It's at the end of the left hallway on the first floor."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" South Korea gave an annoyed look crossed the other country's face.

"Let's go!" Vietnam and Taiwan squeaks

And that's how they found themselves standing in front of the door that Japan and Philippines had witnessed the strange grey creature entering earlier. Japan placed his hand over the knob and slowly started turning the handle shakily. Quite some time had passed ever since it went into the room, so Japan was certain that the _Thing_ wasn't in there anymore. But just in case...

"Vietnam-san, Taiwan-san, South Korea-san, will you go check that room?" He pointed to the bathroom he had gotten water from earlier (which he did not get from the toilet).

Vietnam raised an eyebrow at him while Taiwan pouts and South Korea just crossed his arms but they did not question his request. Once they had entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them, Japan resumed his task. He turned the handle and the door opened.

The room was pitch dark and even though his heart pounded hard against his chest, the nation reached out in the pitch black darkness as he tried to find the light switch. His hand finally landed on something that felt like the light switch. But before he could sigh in relief, something grasped his arm and yanked him inside. Since he had been also holding onto the door knob as he searched for the light, the door closed shut behind him.

The good news was that he finally turned on the light.

The bad news was that he was now face to face with the creature he had seen earlier.

It may have resembled an obese alien, one of those comical little green (or in this case, grey) men that showed up often on American televisions but the thing in front of him gave off an ominous feeling. It was growling and it's dark and blank black eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

Getting over the shock of coming face to face with the creature he had seen earlier, Japan yanked his arm away from it and maneuvered himself so that he had more room to move around and get away from it. His hand flew to the hilt of the katana and he pulled the weapon out.

With the _Thing_standing in front of the door, Japan didn't have any other choice.

He was going to have to fight it.

But with very little room to move around, it was not going to be easy.

_"Don't die..." _a female voice spoke

The voice resounded within his mind just as he ducked from the _Thing_ attempting to rip open his throat.

Japan did not have time to contemplate on whether the voice was a figment of his imagination as the creature lunged at him again, causing the nation to throw himself against the wall painfully and slide down to avoid the deadly claws that ripped into the structure behind him.

_"Don't die!" _the female voice spoke more

Where was that voice coming from? Shaking his head, Japan got up and slashed into it's fat belly with his blade. Even with the deep slash mark across it's stomach, the _Thing_ made no indication that it had felt the steel cut into it's flesh. He slashed at it several more times, dodging each of it's swipes.

It was funny, Japan thought as he dodged the _Thing's_attacks after he countered with his own. With each swipe that came at him, he was able to avoid being nicked. It was almost as if he had done this sort of thing _before..._

As he let his thoughts wander a bit, his left foot caught on something and he fell back against the sink.

By the way the _Thing_eyed him, it seemed to know that the Nation was in trouble. With a growl, it raised it's ugly claw...

Just when Japan thought that the thing was finally going to kill him, a miracle happened. Just as it's claw came down onto him, Japan felt something in his pocket grow warm before a loud noise akin to nails scratching a blackboard sounded through out the small room.

_"Please don't die!" _the voice cried

Japan blinked as the _Thing's_claw just hovered above him.

No_,_Japan thought. That wasn't it. The claw wasn't hovering above his head; something was preventing it from coming down on to him.

Somehow, someway, a _barrier_had formed around him. With a closer look, the country could see a pink outline of it. There was something warm about the barrier... but sad as well.

_**"YoU..."**___Japan's breath hitched. It could talk? _**"YoU... WOn't... ESc...aPe**_!"

There was a crackling sound and Japan could only stare as bolts of lightning rained down upon him. Yet the barrier still remained in place and prevented the attack from affecting him at all. But just as soon as the last of the lightning element based attack died down, the barrier cracked. There was a loud noise and the barrier broke into pieces around him.

Now Japan was utterly defenseless as the only means of protection had just literally shattered into a million pieces. Gripping the blade of his katana tightly, he forced himself to calm down. The barrier had only bought him time; it could not defeat the creature for him. He was going to have to do that himself.

_"Don't die..."_

Even if the voice hadn't told him that, Japan wasn't planning on passing on to the next world quite yet. Like a lightning bolt (no pun intended) it came to him that there _was_something that could help him. Wasn't he the one who chastised trio on how it might come in handy earlier? He chuckled to himself, he really was getting old if his memory was beginning to fail him now of all times...

Remembering the words of the book he had found the bracelet in, he repeated the words of the mantra in his mind.

The blade in his hands started growing warm and a red aura formed around it. Japan didn't even pause to admire the new power he now held as he swung the blade at the _Thing's_ chest.

As the attack connected, he knew that it had been effective against _it._It uttered an inhuman scream as it stumbled backwards.

The _Thing_lashed out at him again and Japan stepped backwards, out of it's attack range. His heart thudded across his chest so hard that he could hear it pounding through his ears as he stared at the wounded _Thing._ Did he really manage to defeat it?

His question was answered immediately.

The light went out and Japan's heart sped up for what had to be the thousandth time he had entered this accursed house hold.

_'Is it going to-'_

But before he could complete the grim thought, the light flickered on and the _Thing_was no where in sight.

_'Wh-what?'_Japan stared at the spot where the creature had been standing only moments before in bewilderment. Just how did it up and leave the room like that? There was no indication it had left the room!

Leaning against the wall, he decided to take a quick rest. He certainly earned it after having fought that _Thing._

Reaching into his pocket, the man brought out the bracelet he had found earlier. It was warm so there was no doubt in his mind that it was the piece of jewelry in his hand that had not saved him once, but twice. If he hadn't learned that chant that had powered up his katana, he was sure that he would have been killed.

There was one thing nagging his mind... he was certain that he had seen the bracelet somewhere before. Obviously, it belonged to a girl. Perhaps Philippines was the wearer? It seemed more likely than Vietnam, who was more tomboyish. Taiwan doesn't want wear a trinket; she only wears when Philippines want to wear some accessories. South Korea doesn't want to wear a trinket like this! He was so angry when Taiwan and Vietnam convincing him to wear it. Though he hadn't seen Philippines wearing it when they came to the mansion. The only accessories she had were a white clip in her hair that resembled the _sampaguita_- her national flower and a cross necklace she had been wearing for as long as he could remember.

With a sigh, he straightened himself up and placed the bracelet in his pocket. He would have to ask her once they were reunited with her again.

Before he exited the room, his sharp eyes caught something in the pink tub. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was another key!

Japan picked up the key from the tub and saw the words '2nd Floor' inscribed onto the metal.

Pocketing it, he decided to see if the trio had fared much better than he had.

When Japan stepped out of the room, the trio anxiously waiting for him. Vietnam was pacing in front of the door, her metal rice paddle in hand "Thank goodness!" She said when she spotted him.

"Are you alright ~DAZE?" South Korea demanded.

"Ah... yes, I am." Japan said. "I was unfortunate enough to encounter something that I had seen with Philippines earlier."

"Let me guess, it's that grey creature _Thing_wasn't it?" Seeing the questioning gaze on Japan's face, South Korea folded his arms and sighed.

"After discovering that the toilet sells items," The Trio had discovered that the toilet actually gave you beer and rice balls if you inserted money in it. They tried the theory two times and both times, she had gotten a rice ball and beer for her trouble.

"We heard noises from the room you had entered. Since I highly doubt you were doing _anything inappropriate_," at this, Japan coloured, "in there, I figured that you might have met _it._"

She waved at the door with the hand holding on the urumi.

"So you saw it as well?"

There was a sour look on the South East nation's face. "Of course I did. It's the very reason why Germany's hiding in the closet! Didn't Germany mention it to you earlier?"

Japan did recall him mentioning something like that.

Taiwan shook her head. "Anyways, with that _Thing_up and about we better try and find the others fast. I don't think they'll be able to handle coming across it as well as you did." Even though she didn't mention her name, Japan knew that the country was talking about the trio's big.

Japan wanted to quickly find her, along with Italy, as well. They were the ones he was more worried about; Prussia was a skilled fighter and had fought many battles even before the teutonic knights had been formed. Though he was no longer nation, Prussia had existed for centuries and was no stranger to hand to hand combat or combat with weapons. He would be fine for the time being.

"Yes, let us hurry and find them."

"_W-Why?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Y-You… W-Why did you.-_

"_Hush… I know…"_

"_Y-You are so stupid as always-_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Found ya!

It turned out that Prussia was on the second floor all along.

Japan's theory of their friends possibly being behind closed doors turned out to be right as he and Vietnam discovered the albino ex-nation quaking underneath a bed. Though Prussia hadn't done a very good job at hiding himself as they could still see his half sticking out. Which was how they identified him; his uniform was a darker shade of blue than Italy's and Philippines was wearing a dress.

Placing a finger on his lips, Japan signaled for the trio to be quiet. Approaching Prussia was something to be treated with caution. He was, after all, a well trained warrior and his reflexes were nothing to laugh should he choose to attack them.

Locking the door behind him, he carefully came up behind Prussia. "Prussia-sa-"

"WHO'S THERE?" The ex-nation roared, suddenly jumping up as he brought his sword down upon the person who had dared to come up behind him.

There was a clash of steel as his awesome sword met with a thinner blade.

Red eyes met brown ones as the albino found himself staring down not at the monster that had chased him down but at one of his companions he had come to the mansion with.

"Pr-prussia-san! Calm down! It's only me!" Japan exclaimed as his arms shook underneath the sheer force the former Teutonic Knight had brought down his weapon. He had taken out his katana in the nick of time just when Prussia was about to cut him into two.

"Don't forget us." The Trio said as they came up to the two men.

Prussia stared at the two nations with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe it was them. "H-huh? It's you..."

"B-before we talk... if you would mind?" Japan indicated to the two blades that were still clashing against each other.

"S-sorry." The ex-nation withdrew his blade and Japan did the same, sheathing his katana in its scabbard. "Nice to know you're safe too, Viet, Korea, Tai."

"Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Are you alright?" Japan asked Prussia.

"W-well, with that _Thing_out there..." Prussia trailed off before turning to Japan with wide, wild eyes. "Th-there was a monster! I saw it! We all saw it! Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea! You three were there weren't you?"

"Calm down idiot." Vietnam made a face.

"Yes, I was there when it came out of nowhere." Taiwan nodded

Prussia continued. "It was a stark-naked giant the colour of rotten scone! England's scones!"

"Hiccc!" South Korea shut his mouth and he was already laughing because of Prussia said while Vietnam and Taiwan were giggling

"..." Japan wondered if the alien's skin parlour should really be compared to England's attempts at cooking. He supposed that it was a good thing that the nation wasn't here to listen to Prussia's comparison; he would definitely not have been happy to have heard how Prussia chose to describe a monster that was chasing them.

"West and Italy saw it too! You three!, why aren't you backing me up?"

"We already backed you up! You're just being a spazz ~DAZE!" South Korea enraged

Japan placed his hands up in a placating manner before the four of them could break out into an argument. " Please, the both of you calm yourselves down. Prussia, please continue."

Knowing that the man was willing to listen and had not immediately dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, Prussia was able regain a bit of his composure and resume telling what had happened after Japan and Philippines had left to check out the source of the noise.

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. West and Italy... I don't know where they went." Prussia sighed and shook his head. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes." Japan smiled wryly at him. "Because I saw it as well and this three have told me a similar story about a monster having chased you off. Since I highly doubt you are both delusional, I can only conclude that you are telling the truth."

Prussia, Vietnam, South Korea, and Taiwan stared at him.

"You could have just said, 'Yes, I believe you'." Vietnam muttered.

"I agree.." South Korea nodded

"Geez.." Taiwan sighs

"What the hell is that _Thing_? And what happened to the others?"

"We found your brother. He's on this floor too and he's been hiding out in a closet the entire time."

Prussia laughed at the thought of his normally stoic and level headed brother hiding out in a closet of all places. Japan smiled; it seemed that Prussia was more at ease now.

"Prussia-san, if you are up to it we should leave and try to find the others. Ita-"

The ex-nation cut Japan off. "Italy isn't with you? How about that girl, uh, what's her name...?"

"Philippines-chi." Vietnam glared at him.

"Hm? There was a –chi?" Prussia asks again

"UGH! I'll slash you into pieces!" Vietnam ready her weapon and she wants to kill the albino because he didn't even know that their big sister was there while Taiwan and South Korea tackled Vietnam

"She's been with us the entire time we hiked up the mountain. How can you not know Jie-Jie's name!?" Taiwan enraged

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well, she's so quiet and if she'd just talk more-"

"This is not the time for this." Japan interrupted the four of them before they could start arguing again. Throwing a sharp glance at the trio that told them to keep their mouth shut for the time being, he filled Prussia in on the situation.

"Wait, Italy's missing ~DAZE?" South Korea grumbled at the fact that the man didn't seem to be concerned for his Big sister as well, but did not interrupt him.

"Do you think he was attacked by that monster?" Taiwan added

"I cannot be certain... however let us not forget one fact..." Japan paused as if to dramatize his statement. "He is a very fast runner."

"Which is more than we can say for Chi-chan." The Vietnam said next to him folded her arms across her chest, agitation written all over her face.

Japan pictured the personified country whose stature was on the five foot two mark running away from the monster as it pursued her relentlessly through the halls. He knew for a fact that she was not physically fit despite her slender, delicate frame. The fact that she could so easily be compared to a prettied up doll did not ease his thoughts at all.

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts that had begun to form in his mind. No, he could not think like that. No female deserved to be made into such a castle doll princess as he had just imagined her. Even if she was called 'The Pearl of the Orient Seas'...

"Then I'll join you four in looking for the wayward members of our group. But let's go find West! Is he actually locked in a closet?" Prussia still couldn't believe his brother had hid himself and was refusing to come out.

"Yeah, he is." Vietnam smirked.

"Be ready to laugh!" Taiwan giggles

"Speaking of Germany," Japan said. "He said he was hungry. I don't suppose you have anything for him to eat, do you?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Prussia reached into his pocket. "I found some mushrooms while I was running. Will these do?"

Vietnam, South Korea, Taiwan and Japan glanced at each other. How in the world did the ex-nation find mushrooms in a place like this? More importantly, were they even safe to eat?

"...yes. They'll be fine for now."

"Until we discover that they poison him."

"Alright! Then let's-"

Taiwan slapped a hand over the ex-nation's mouth and held a finger to her own as she shot Prussia and Japan a look that told them to shut up. She cupped a hand to her ear which signaled for them to listen as well. Seeing that Prussia had gotten her point, she removed her hand. South Korea get closer to the door and he readies his weapon while Taiwan holds her chest tightly

Not one of them dared to move or breathe as they listened carefully.

_Thud... Thud... Thud..._

The ominous thud of footprints sounded like it was getting closer to where they were.

"Hey..." Prussia hissed at Japan, using his free hand to indicate the katana in its sheathe. His other hand gripped the handle of his own sword. "If that thing isn't for show, put it to good use if you don't want to get eaten."

Japan nodded, unsheathing his weapon. "Agreed."

"What makes you so sure that it's going to eat us?" Vietnam hissed back as she held the coiled blade in her hand tightly; ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"E-Eh.!?" Taiwan whispered

"It sure as hell isn't friendly!" Prussia snapped back.

"SHHH!" South Korea hush

Before Vietnam could reply to that the door rattled, making them jump and stare at the door with wide eyes


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Five pairs of eyes were on the door as it rattled again and the five nations waited with baited breath, hoping that whoever or whatever was out there would leave. Watching the door rattle even more violently than the previous times was agonizing as they wondered if that _Thing_(they were certain that was _that_ out there) would try and break the down the door to get to where they were.

After several more suspenseful minutes the rattling stopped.

Still, none of them made a move wondering if the _Thing_ was still out there and just waiting for a sign to tell it that they were in there.

Japan strained his hearing to try and determine if it was really gone or not, but the nation could only hear silence. Instead of feeling relieved, this only served to frustrate him. Would the creature really leave them alone that easily?

"Well?" Vietnam asked.

"Is it gone?" Prussia added.

"I think so.." South Korea sighs

Japan frowned. "I am not certain, but it sounds like it."

Vietnam threw him a look conveying that what he just said had not been comforting at all.

"Then we better get out of here." Prussia started towards the door, sword over his shoulder. "We get West, Italy and that other girl."

"Her name's Philippines-chi, you idiot." Vietnam snapped as she followed after him.

"She has the decency to know who you are so at least _try_to remember Unnie-chan's name!" South Korea enraged

Japan rolled his eyes behind them. Goodness, they better find the others and get out the mansion, the sooner the better. He wasn't sure if he could put up with Prussia and the trio's squabbling anymore.

The reminiscing old man was rudely awakened from his thoughts by startled yells and the sound of feet scrambling backwards as the two who went ahead of him quickly moved away from the door.

Japan started backing away as well when the familiar form of that _Thing_came into the room and advanced towards them. Prussia, Taiwan South Korea and Vietnam joined him on either side as they stared at the huge figure that became more and more ominous with each step it took.

Prussia said a few choice words as he stared at it_._"I thought it was gone!"

"Apparently not." Japan said grimly. The three of them were backed against the wall with _it_getting closer.

"This is unawesome! I can't show off my sword skills like this!"

_Good grief,_Japan rolled his eyes again. Was that something he should really be worried about right now?

Muttering the chant that had powered up his sword and helped drive off the _Thing_in his earlier encounter with it, he quickly rushed at the creature and sliced at it's stomach. The _Thing_staggered back when Japan's attack connected.

"Right! Those attacks!" Vietnam quickly followed the older nation's example, repeating the words she had learned as she uncoiled her weapon so that its multiple thin blades hacked into the _Thing's_clammy grey skin. Like Japan, her weapon had been effective against _it._

"I will try that attack!" South Korea readies his weapon and he attacks the _Thing _fast like a wind

"Woah.. Awesome.." Vietnam giggles

"Thrust kick!" Taiwan kicks the back of the _Thing _and the _Thing _was getting weaker

"How did you do that?" Prussia gaped, amazement in his eyes.

"We learned these techniques from a book." There was a smug expression on Japan's face that was mostly directed at Vietnam.

The nation in question scowled as she jumped back to put more distance between her and the _Thing._"Fine, the attacks did come in handy."

Prussia laughed. "Wow, West was right when he said that reading would be good for me! If _that's_what I learnt every time I read, I would have become a book worm a long time ago!" Holding up his sword, he smirked. "But I can't let you two have all the fun, attacks learned from books or not!"

With a roar, the albino charged at the _Thing._ His sword sliced right across its torso diagonally causing it to screech with pain and stumble back again.

"Oh yeah, who is awesome?" Prussia laughed, his confidence boosted by the fact that the _Thing_ could get hurt. "I am!"

As Prussia laughed, he didn't realize that the _Thing_was eying him venomously. Something in its black eyes glittered and Japan was reminded of the time when that _Thing_first had first spoken before using that thunder spell on him.

Not quite aware of what he was doing, Japan reached into his pocket and tossed the bracelet at Prussia.

"Prussia-san, catch!" He shouted.

"Huh?" The nation stopped laughing and caught what Japan tossed at him. "Huh? A bracelet? What's this supposed to-?"

_**"YoU... WOn't... ESc... aPe..."**_

Prussia's jaw went slack as he realized that it was the _Thing_that said that.

"It can talk?"

"Move!" Vietnam yelled as Prussia just stood there like an idiot gaping at the monster.

Prussia snapped out of his daze and swore when he saw _lighting bolts_of all things raining down on him. As he waited for the imminent pain to hit him, a barrier with a pinkish tinge encased around him, preventing the attack from reaching him.

"The hell-?" Prussia choked out.

First he get's chased by the monster thing in front of him, then said monster thing talks and casts a spell similar to England's and now some sort of magical barrier forms around him (well, he didn't mind the last part so much)? What was the world coming to?

Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea were just as stunned as Prussia, leaving Japan as the only one to act.

Running behind the _Thing_as it focused on the still stunned ex-nation, he slashed at its open back with his katana.

"Prussia!" Japan shouted, forgoing the name formalities for the moment. "Move! That barrier will not last for much longer!" He remembered when it had shattered earlier after it had protected him from the same attack.

_"Don't die!"_

The voice that rung clear and loud through Prussia's mind snapped him into action again. Without even thinking, he charged the _Thing, _slashing at its mid-section and nicking the jaw line. It was a risky move though since the _Thing_brought its claw down on him and grazed his arm.

The albino hissed, shaking his arm to elevate the pain.

The _Thing_left itself open after attacking and Vietnam chose that opportunity to attack it. The multiple blades of her weapon sliced across its face, embedding deep scratch marks into it.

Taiwan slices the back of the _Thing _with her dagger while South Korea aiding his siblings

The _Thing_ screeched loudly and began clawing at its face as if pain.

Realization hit Japan as he realized that Vietnam had inadvertently discovered what had to be the _Thing's_weak point. When he had first fought it, the aura on his sword seemed to blaze like a phoenix's fire. Even though the chant had banished the _Thing,_it had also left him a little winded, which made him think that he should not be so loose with his new found powers.

The weakness was its head.

With the revelation, Japan gripped his katana and with a loud yell that was quite out of character for him the nation charged towards the _Thing._He leaped up into the air and brought down the weapon right into the middle of its forehead.

The _Thing_stopped screeching in pain as its arms fell to its sides.

Japan quickly pulled back from it, his katana fully embedded into its head, landing on the floor painfully. A strong pair of arms pulled him away as he watched what happened next.

The _Thing_screeched shrilly as its form began to disappear before their eyes. The six nations continued to watch until it had fully vanished, Japan's katana clattering onto the floor. No one dared to say anything until Prussia broke the silence.

"Is it gone?"

There was a pause before Vietnam answered. "I think it is."

Japan held a hand up to his chest to try and calm his beating heart. That had been a very close call; had he been wrong about the weakness...

No. He did not want to think about it.

"I think we should go to where Germany-san is now. We shouldn't keep him waiting any more than we have to."

**XXXX**

"What's with the huge metal door?" Prussia asked once they were inside the room Germany was sheltering in. The first thing the ex-nation had noticed when entering was the newly fixated metal door.

"This is the fortress where Germany is." Japan explained after he locked the door. With the encounter of the _Thing_still fresh in his mind, it was better to be safe than sorry. A saying that would be put to the test here, he was certain.

"It's pretty solid." Prussia whistled. "Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry!" Searching his pockets, he brought out the crushed pieces of mushroom he had shown the two asian countries earlier. "D'you want some mushrooms?"

There was a pause before Germany spoke. "Is that you, bruder? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am!"

Since Prussia had his back turned to her, he didn't see Vietnam rolling her eyes. If trembling under a bed with the bottom half of his body sticking out was considered being 'alright', then sure, the ex-nation had been perfectly fine.

"But there's bad news too. Italy and that girl are still missing!" Vietnam slapped the back of his head, glaring at him. Prussia scowled, but continued. "Oh, and we have to go and save one of those white squishy creatures that Japan makes. Mochi, right?" He turned to the japanese man for confirmation.

"Indeed." Japan nodded.

"Alright, I'm done here so we can go now."

Japan blinked, a little surprised. To his shame, he was thinking that his stern and uptight friend would continue to lock himself away.

The door opened and out stepped the german. He took one look at the mushrooms and made a face. "I think I'll pass, bruder."

Prussia shrugged. "Your loss, then."

And much to the others' disgust, he took two pieces of the crushed mushrooms and shoved them into his mouth.

"You haven't found Italy or Philippines yet?" He asked Japan.

Seeing his old friend shake his head, Germany grimaced. If there was a time for Italy's fast feet to come in handy, now would be it. But as far as he knew, Philippines had no fighting experience. And he could not picture the small nation being able to hold her own against that monstrosity of a _Thing._ He also could not imagine Italy being able to fight back either, but he was at least able to run away at speed that could rival light speed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Germany made a decision. "Bruder and I will head upstairs to try and free the _Mochi_you speak of. You and Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan will go and search for the other two."

Japan was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Germany-san but I will have to refuse those orders."

Everyone blinked as they realized that the man who always agreed to practically everything no matter how ridiculous the nation was now against something. Especially from his friend, Germany.

Japan continued, pushing past the discomforting silence. "I will go and search for them myself. I ask that Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan stays with you."

"What?" The Vietnamese in question exclaimed.

"With that _Thing_out there, you want to and search by yourself ~DAZE?" South Korea muttered

"Yeah!" Taiwan nodded

Frowning, Japan turned to them. "I believe that I am capable of holding my own against the _Thing._I have fought it by myself once before, remember?"

The trio didn't say anything. They had been there when Japan was locked in the washroom with _It._

"I am certain that I will be fine on my own. I am more worried about these two; however, with the five of you I feel more at ease since I am sure that if you work together, _It_will be no match for you."

"So why do we have to be left behind?" Taiwan rolled her eyes

"Because you three are the only one who knows an attack that could drive that creature off."

The Trio folded her arms and glared at Japan. A few minutes passed before they sighed and uncrossed them again, knowing perfectly well they had lost the battle.

"Fine. But you better bring Chi-chan and Italy, the sooner the better." Vietnam pouts

"Please bring Jie-Jie safe and also Italy!" Taiwan squeaks

"We'll counting on ya ~DAZE!" South Korea raises his thumb

Japan smiled. "I plan on doing that."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: The 2 missing nations found

_'Where could they be?'_Japan unconsciously gripped his weapon tighter as he allowed his anxiety and worry over the last two members of the group finally show.

The nation had decided that it would be best for him to display an air of calm when he had been with the others as their encounter with the _Thing_ had greatly affected them. Germany and Prussia had been a bundle of nerves when he first found them; Japan was relieved somewhat that they had calmed down. Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea seemed to be in better shape, but Japan could tell that the three was just as unnerved as the other two and it showed in the way they snapped at them; a difference from either their teasing and playful or serious behavior.

Japan himself felt fear run through him as he allowed his thoughts to drift towards the fact that they were trapped in the abandoned mansion with that _Thing._

He and the others had gotten lucky with the first two encounters with it, but just how long would they be able to keep it up? His stomach churned and he grimaced; he had seen Prussia's scrape earlier and it had shown no signs of healing as it usually would. He thought back to Vietnam's paper cut and how the small cut had remained open, even when several minutes had passed while South Korea comforting Taiwan to stay calm; Taiwan, in short she was absolutely worried to her big sister. She doesn't want that her big sister will be in great danger.

_'Now is not the time,'_ Japan chastised himself. He had to focus on one thing at a time otherwise he would end up driving himself insane. The first order of business was to find Italy and Philippines and bring them back to the others so they could devise a plan to escape from the mansion.

_But where?_

Where in the mansion were Italy and Philippines? Could the _Thing_have found and attacked them already? He prayed to the heavens that would not be the case. What kept his hopes up that they had managed to find refuge somewhere was that there were no signs of either them having been tracked down. At least, he hadn't heard any screaming or seen any blood on the floor. That was a good sign.

Right?

Japan decided to start his search on the only other room on the fourth floor. He half expected one of the two to be in the room but he knew things wouldn't be that easy.

Much to his disappointment the room was empty. He took note of the two beds as well as the couches and coffee table but didn't dwell on it. However, it hadn't been a complete waste of time as he would later find out.

In between the cushions of one of the couches something caught his eye. Sticking out from the couch, he found the bottom half of a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled letter 'B' on it. Japan examined it carefully; if there was a part B, wouldn't it make sense for the missing top half to be a part A? He pocketed the paper before resuming his search of the room.

At the back of the room was a panel with a lever. Written next to it on the wall were three lines:

_Up is Heaven..._

_In the Middle is Earth..._

_Down is Hell..._

Did the lines have anything to do with control panel? Well, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, in the other room, Prussia was laughing as Germany attempted to free the pudgy creature from the wall. His younger brother's face changed into a variety shades of red as he kept tugging on the screaming creature.

"Ha ha ha. West, you should see your face right now!" The albino grinned.

Germany stopped pulling on the creature to stare wryly at the former nation and his older brother. "Aren't you going to help me, bruder?"

Prussia smirked. "What, and ruin your fun? I've never seen you make so many faces in one sitting, what with you always having that stick up your ass."

Vietnam was sitting on the other end of the room, ignoring the two brothers as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the floor while Taiwan and South Korea sits beside their older sister and the two just watch Germany pulling the pudgy ball so called Mochi They didn't need two people to try and get that creature embedded into the wall. The three also wanted to get as far away from the squealing thing as possible. But even with their sitting as far away from them as the room allowed them to, their ears were still ringing at the pitch sound it kept making.

"Look." Vietnam snapped as she got up from the floor and walked towards them, interrupting the brothers' argument. "If you couldn't get the Mochi out of the wall after ten minutes of pulling on it, what makes you think that more pulling is going to free it?"

"We already wasting time for that stupid pudgy ball" Taiwan pouts and she crossed her arms.

"You always playing like a naughty child ~DAZE" South Korea rolled his eyes

Prussia scoffed, tickling the pudgy creature's cheek. "You're so cold, VietKoTai Trio. Are you really going to abandon this adorable Mochi here?"

The South East Asian gave him a flat stare. "We're stuck in a mansion with a grey _Thing_trying to rip us to pieces. Forgive me for putting my life and our friends over the life of this, um, Mochi_._" Vietnam jabbed it lightly on the other cheek.

"Tch! If we didn't waste some time to that pudge ball, we already find Unnie-chan and Italy ~DAZE" South Korea gave an evil smirk at the Mochi

"That pudge ball is USELESS so leave it alone" Taiwan crossed her arms and she was totally agree to her older brother and sister

The Mochi whimpered, looking up tearfully at the trio.

Prussia tickled the Mochi again. "Ignore them. That three has no heart since their Big sister giving them a good advice to make them a good child."

"Shut up you jerk!" The three slapped him upside the head.

Prussia cursed in rapid german, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at the three who now had their arms folded across their chest. Just as he was about to yell at them, his eyes happened to land on their 'assets'. The words he had planned to spew at her were lost as he stared.

They weren't on Ukraine, Belarus' or Hungary's level, but they weren't bad either. Taiwan and Vietnam is just a normal girl but when they join forces, the whole world will end of teasing because they show negative attitudes that Philippines don't want. South Korea is seems like Russia's level but He was sure that South Korea has a normal aura than Russia. Bigger than, Philippines or otherwise, she was on the level of Hungary's. But the difference is, Philippines will apologize if she slapped or punch someone….

"What are you staring _at_?" The three glared at the albino

The albino felt something collide into his cheek and he stumbled backwards, swearing as he held the now swelling side of his face with his hand.

_Mein gott,_ Germany pinched the bridge of his noise. This was going to be a very long day...

**XXXX**

Japan guessed that he was in one of the rooms on the third floor as he estimated that he only fell one story down. Being a ninja during his earlier days, falling from the fourth floor to the third was nothing he could not manage.

Brushing himself off, he examined the room.

The room was pure white; the only form of color being the brown books in the top right hand corner of the room. In the middle was a polished white piano.

Unconsciously, Japan clutched the nick on his arm. It was no longer bleeding, but he could still feel the stinging whenever he moved his arm too much. One of the lever's options had activated a trap in which a knife had flown straight at him. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he was able to avoid taking the weapon directly into his heart. The other two options were much more beneficial to him as one of them had moved one of the beds on the floor above him to reveal the hole leading to the room he was currently in and the second had dropped a key right in front of him.

Japan had wondered where the key came from, but didn't think too much of it. Who was he to over look such a gift?

Finding nothing of interest in the room, Japan unlocked the door and went into the hallway.

It seemed that the higher one ascended into the house, the smaller the hallways got. In fact, the total amount of rooms on the third floor were three while there were about five on the second and at least double the amount on the first.

The room he went into first was the room at the end of the hallway on his left. The door was open, so he walked right in.

Just as the previous room, this one was completely white with the only source of color being from the books on the white shelves. There were more books in this room than the library! As Japan scanned the books on the shelves, he heard a loud slam that made him jump. His hand automatically flew to the katana in its scabbard and he pressed himself against the one of the bookshelves to his right. It seemed that _Thing_had entered from another door on the other side (not from the one he entered). Clutching his weapon, he slid closer towards where he planned to attack it from.

Holding his breath, he angled himself as to be ready to strike when _it_ came into view.

_One..._

The footsteps were coming closer.

_Two..._

The _Thing_didn't seem far away now. Japan held his weapon tightly; the katana emitting a soft red glow.

_Three!_

Just as he saw the shadow, Japan chose that time to strike.

A familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and there was a thud as the owner gasped before ducking and throwing themselves onto the ground to avoid the sword beheading them.

Japan's own brown eyes widened as he recognized the fallen figure on the ground.

"Sorella, are you alright?" A very familiar voice rang through the air, concern and panic intertwined in it.

Japan moved away from the shelves immediately as he tried to see who the second person was.

A man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes was quickly walking towards them, taking note of Japan but mostly focused on the person on the floor. To his shame, Japan realized that he hadn't helped the person he nearly killed off the ground but he was still a bit stunned.

The man held out a hand towards the girl and she allowed him to pull her up.

The both of them turned to face Japan. The girl's expression showed that she was faintly annoyed with him and the man's lips upturned into one of a small smile.

"Japan, you're okay." There was relief in the man's voice.

"_Italy..._" Japan breathed. He turned his gaze onto the girl. "_Philippines..._"

He had finally found the two missing nations.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: I didn't here you

"Thank goodness you two are okay!" Japan could not hold back the elation he felt at seeing the two missing members of the group in front of him, unharmed. Apparently all the worrying he and the others had done over them was all for naught.

"Of course we are." Philippines blinked, looking confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Japan opened his mouth to answer but clamped it shut as he realized that the reasons for being frantic over their missing presences would most likely hurt their feelings. Did he really want to be the one to say that they would be unable to put up a fight against the _Thing_? That encountering it would likely end up with them being dead? He quickly thought up answer that was partly true instead.

"That's because that _Thing_we saw earlier means to do us harm." His statement was directed at Philippines.

Philippines frowned, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes lit up when she remembered seeing the backside of the grey creature entering that room at the end of the left hall.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "It attacked you too?"

_Too? _"Does that mean you came across it as when you left the room?" Japan was certain that Philippines wasn't hurt, but with being relieved that he had found his friend and his 'Secret Crush' Asian nation was alright, he might have missed something. "Are you sure you two are alright? You don't look injured, but-"

"Veh~ I'm fine!" Italy chimed in, seeing Japan's worried gaze. "So is Sorella! But she was being chased by that grey creature when I came across her!"

Japan directed his worried gaze towards the female again, about to ask the Filipina if anything had happened when she smiled softly at him. "Don't worry. Like Italy said, I'm fine." She widened her smile. "Though being chased by that monster is something I never want to experience again... if I can help it."

"Of course." Japan smiled back. It was a relief she didn't seem traumatized by her encounter with it. Though it wasn't at all strange that she didn't seem rattled with her smiling all the time; it was rather strange that she had better composure than both Germany and Prussia who had freaked out when the _Thing _had come across them. "I'm just glad to see you are safe, Piri-chan. You as well, Italy-kun."

"Veh~ right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first one to scream. You heard him, didn't you?"

"No, not at all." He looked at Philippines and she shook her head to say that she didn't hear anything either. "Neither of us heard a scream." Though Germany had screamed? Really? Considering that he had spent quite some time locked up in the closet, Japan did not have a hard time picturing it.

"Well, Germany scream surprised me and that scared me. The only thing I could think of at the time was to run away. The ghost came after me when I broke away from the others, but at the same time it allowed the others to run away too." He smiled. "Germany was wrong when he said that being able to run away fast wasn't useful at all!"

"Ah... yes..." Japan blinked. Italy didn't seem scared at _all..._

"But I'm okay! What about you, Japan? Are _you_alright? You're not hurt or anything? Are you hungry?" Japan placed his hands in front of him to get the Italian to stop him bombardment of questions.

Seeing Philippines eyeing him suspiciously, he decided to answer quickly before her medical instincts kicked in. No man or woman could escape the small archipelago once she thought you needed a thorough check for any injuries. She did not have any qualms about stripping you down to your undergarments if you tried to refuse her. It was something England found out the hard way when she had left him wearing nothing but his union jack boxers when he was hiding his burns from his latest cooking attempts.

"I'm fine!" He threw Philippines a glance that said not to get anywhere near him.

"No, you're not." She said in such a flat voice that Japan was doing double takes at the tone she used to address him. She pointed at his arm and he remembered the nick from the knife earlier. "That injury looks shallow, but we have to treat it all the same. What if it gets infected?"

"Y-you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy." Japan said, hoping to deter Philippines from trying anything. "You were even wandering around the house."

"W-well," Italy looked embarrassed. "W-when that ghost appeared suddenly, I wanted to cry and cling to Germany, but..." He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. "He and Prussia were falling apart. Vietnam, South Korea was doing a little better, but I could tell They was frightened too since their big sister was not on their side. So I figured _someone_needed to keep a level head. I tried it, and I was amazed by how calm I felt and how much clearer my thoughts were!"

Japan couldn't believe it. _Italy_out of Germany, Vietnam, South Korea, Taiwan and Prussia had managed to keep his head? He was usually the first one waving his white flags and yelling that he surrendered at the enemy. Was he in the Twilight Zone that America frequently mentioned when someone did something that was out of character for them?

"But when I found you and we lost that alien-monster, you were in tears and crying that I was okay!" Philippines pointed out, blinking.

"Veh~ well I remembered about you and the others again. I wasn't sure you were okay... but I guess I was so relieved to see you and know that the others were doing alright..." Italy gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Japan sighed, but he did not seem exasperated at all. "Never mind. I understand. I was startled at first too, but seeing the others so flustered I decided that it would be best not to panic as well. I felt oddly calm when I decided to approach our situation like that."

"Same for me! Though... I'm a little too cheerful about this, aren't I?" Philippines smiled wryly. The smile was very different from her usual warm ones, but it couldn't be helped.

Japan patted her shoulders. "It's fine. I think the others wouldn't mind you smile a little." He would not admit it, but seeing Philippines' smile made him feel a little better.

"Did you find Prussia yet? Sorella said you two found Germany, Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan." Italy looked thoughtful. "Was Germany really hiding in a closet?"

Japan shot Philippines a look mixed with exasperation and amusement. "Yes, we found Prussia. And while Germany had been in the closet, we managed to get him out and help a trapped Mochi on the fourth floor."

"Isn't a Mochi one of those pudgy creatures you create Japan?"

"Yes, and I would really like to get it out." Japan started towards the door. "I'll explain the rest of the details on the way. I'm sure the others will be relieved to see you."

**XXXX**

"I'm sorry we had to leave you and sorella behind, but the front door wouldn't open no matter what."

The three of them were currently heading to the room where Japan had spotted the Mochi. Japan couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that while he and the others were frantically wondering about their whereabouts, the two of them were making pasta. It had come as no surprise that Italy had brought supplies to make his favorite food, but was this really the time?

Well, they could give Germany proper food now at least...

"There is no need to apologize. I'm sure that anyone else would have done the same in that situation_._Even me." Japan admitted with a sigh. "Though Piri-chan, we may have to talk about you running off like that. Your siblings were so worried. Vietnam wants to find you while Taiwan was already crying and South Korea was comforting the two."

The Filipina sheepishly smiled. "Sorry." She apologized. "I was only looking for you, but then that _Thing_," Her eyes narrowed, "found me and I ran. But I found Italy, so it's okay!"

Japan just sighed again. She didn't get it, but that wasn't very surprising. His 'Secret Crush' was one of the denser nations. At least, she gave off the impression of being dense. There were times she proved otherwise.

A loud crash made the three nations jump and whirl around to face the direction of the noise. The Asian man's eyes widened as he realized that the noise had come from the room that the Mochi had been in. Were the others still in there? Japan was startled when both Italy and Philippines ran past him and burst into the room.

Japan pushed the two of them aside as he saw the source of the noise.

It was the _Thing._ And it had cornered the other three nations into the far edge of the room.

Vietnam was backed against the wall, clutching her forehead as blood dripped from between her fingers while Prussia and Germany stood in front of her taking an offensive stand and Taiwan and South Korea fighting the _Thing._

"Vietnam! Taiwan! South Korea!"

"Germany! Prussia!"

The other three nations and _Thing_turned towards the speakers as Philippines and Italy stared at them apprehensively.

Japan could have sworn he saw the _Thing_grin as it's dark eyes landed on them. It's lips actually upturned into a feral smile and it started advancing towards them.

"Tsk! You guys came too soon!" Prussia called to the group as he slashed at it's now exposed back with his sword to redirect the _Thing's _attention towards them again. "Japan, take those two and run! We'll take care of this!"

But the request fell on deaf ears as the three nations ignored Prussia.

"Japan!" Prussia yelled. "Hurry up and go!"

"Dear me... I must he losing my hearing. What was it you said?"

"What do you mean? I said-" Japan unsheathed his katana and ran forward, slicing at the creature's neck, stopping it momentarily in its tracks before he jumping back to avoid retaliation.

"Italy! Chi-chan!" Vietnam growled, seeing the defiant stance the two nations had taken. "Go!"

"Jie-Jie! We will take care of this!" Taiwan said to her big sister and he attack again the thing and her arms were already bleeding

"Unnie-chan! Run!" South Korea growled and the _Thing _attacks his arms and it the _Thing _leaves him a big scratch

"Oh, um... I can't hear you as well!"

"No way! As you big sister, I'm the one will protect you!" Philippines yelled back, surprising the trio since the archipelago was normally obedient.

"Isn't this nostalgic?" Japan chuckled. "The members of the Axis have gathered again to take up arms against the enemy."

"You're right," A thoughtful look crossed Italy's face. "It's been a while since things have been so peaceful..."

Philippines gave Japan a side glanced look that said she wasn't as nostalgic about it as he was. But she didn't give say anything on the matter. There was a time and place for everything.

"Let's reminisce about those days... after we kill this _Thing_, alright?" She said softly, turning her attention towards the creature who was now outnumbered eight to one.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Im so sorry for being inactive in this story *bows*_**

* * *

There was silence as the _Thing _realized that Philippines was right. However, it did not seem to be bothered by this fact as it lunged right at Italy with the intent of taking his head off.

The pasta loving Italian's eyes narrowed as he ducked to avoid the blow.

"Italy!" Germany and Prussia yelled in unison as the _Thing_ went after him again.

But their worries and fear went unfounded. To everyone's disbelief, Italy was able to avoid the sharp, outstretched claws of the alien like creature as he ducked, stepped to the side or took a step back; just narrowly missing being hit. As they watched in stunned amazement, they were hardly aware of the _Thing's _growing agitation and the increasing speed he was throwing his attacks at the man.

What further surprised them was that Italy retaliated by throwing a jar of what looked like tomato sauce at the _Thing's _head which caused it to roar in pain as it stumbled back.

Everyone could only gaze in awe except for one person.

"HAIL STORM!" A female voice rang out clear through the room.

Something in the air shifted and not even a second later, a dark blue aura formed beneath the _Thing's _feet. Lighting of red shot out from the edges of the aura and wrapped themselves around the creature's arms, neck and legs; firmly holding it in place a cold wind surrounds the _Thing_ so that the _Thing _will be weaker. The _Thing _roared and turned its black murderous gaze on the Filipina who was holding her rattan sticks in front of her; concentrating on the spell that had paralyzed the creature.

"What are you waiting for?" Philippines shouted at the others who turned to stare at _her _in amazement. "The spell isn't going to hold forever; you have to attack it now!"

Despite the shock of his 'Secret Crush' pulling an England on them, Japan gave a short nod as his body moved on its own. With a leap, he was in the air and descending on the creature with his katana held high above its head. His weapon plunged right into the middle of the _Thing's _forehead.

The _Thing _stared back at him with its hateful eyes before beginning to fade away.

"That was much easier than the other times..." Japan could only blink as he recalled that it had barely taken half the time to defeat the _Thing _this time than their earlier encounters.

"Veh..." Italy ran the back of his hand across his forehead. Running up to Japan, he hugged the shorter Asian man. "Thank you for defeating it! I don't think I was going to be able to keep up not getting hurt!"

"You're, uh, welcome?" Should Italy really be thanking him? He was the one who just dealt the final blow thanks to Philippines keeping it bound in place with that spell.

There was something that tugged at Japan's mind. Just how in the world were Philippines able to cast one? Thanks to being around England, Japan knew that magic existed but as far as he knew, the only other country capable of casting spells other than him was Norway, one of the Nordics.

Vietnam, however, beat him to the question he wanted to ask her_._

"What was that?" She was still clutching her bleeding forehead but her livid gaze was on her Big sister while Taiwan and South Korea stared to their Big sister curiously

Meanwhile, the archipelago nation shivered under the trio's gaze as she stared at her siblings straight in the eyes.

"Um, what do you mean?" Philippines asked, trying to feign ignorance but failing miserably.

_"That." _The trio gestured to the spot where the Dark Blue Aura had appeared. After the creature had faded, the aura disappeared not long after wards. "Was that magic Jie-Jie?" Taiwan added

"Yes." Philippines said in a quiet voice as she nervously looked around to room to try and escape on the Trio's curious look. "But enough about that!" Philippines suddenly said. "You're hurt! We have to do something about that blood!" Philippines scolded Vietnam

"Huh?" Vietnam then remembered that there was blood gushing from her _head. _"Oh, it's nothing. Just a head wound; you know, looks worse than it actually is; especially if it's bleeding."

But Philippines weren't buying it. "I know a fair bit on medicine." Which was an extreme understatement as several times already the Filipina; she had come to the medical aid of various countries and treated their wounds during battle? Also, quite a lot of her people were nurses not only within her domain but in the other countries as well so it was only natural she had extensive knowledge in the field of doctors. "And head wounds are the more dangerous injuries. So I'm going to have to make sure that it's nothing serious."

"I said I'm fine Chi-chan!" Vietnam raised her voice.

"Then how come the wound hasn't healed yet and you're still bleeding!?" Philippines snapped at her and spank Vietnam's hands while Vietnam rubbing her hand were her big sister spank it " Taiwan! South Korea! Come here and I'll heal your wounds" she glanced at the two Asians who looking at them

"But Jie-Jie/Unnie-chan were fi-

"No way!" she snapped them "How many times I have to tell you that wounds can kill you! Whatever the size of it! So come here and I'll heal your wounds!" Philippines added

There was a stunned silence at Philippines uncharacteristic outburst; the Pearl of the Orient, who was always amiable in her interactions even though the other person didn't necessarily feel the same way had angrily snapped at someone else.

The trio's eyes were wide as she found herself staring at the irritated expression of their big sister's face. So were Japan's; Germany and even Prussia had no idea what to say.

Philippines agitation slowly changed into surprise and then shock as she took a step back, not quite believing what she did herself.

Germany coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "Er... Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea. I believe Philippines had a valid point. You should see to those injuries." And to change the topic, he whirled to face Italy who seemed to be fidgeting with a blue bible of sorts in his hands. "As for you... and Philippines, what in the world were the two of you thinking?"

"Veh?"

"Hmm?"

The two aforementioned mentions stared at the stoic German whose piercing blue eyes had them paying full attention to him. Rather, Philippines payed attention to him after handing a white handkerchief to Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea

"Do you two realize the danger you put yourselves in?" He growled. "Italy, I know for a fact that your fighting skills are dismal and Philippines," He used her shortened term for the first time since they entered the house. "You leave most, if not all, of the fighting to your brother."

"But I wasn't fighting..." Philippines started to say but immediately shut up when she saw the glare the man was directing at her.

"Aw, c'mon West." Prussia came to their rescue. "They pulled through in the end! I mean, that spell (which was awesome by the way) pretty much clinched our victory."

"That is not the point!" He snapped at the albino. But his face softened and he sighed. "However, the both of you have proven that you aren't useless in this kind situation. This means that we won't have to baby you as much as we normally would." Seeing the relief on their faces, he added in one more thing to say. "But that does not mean you should foolishly rush into a situation and endanger yourselves!"

"Wait a sec." Philippines muttered "You call me baby ~ne? Since I'm the oldest than Vietnam, South Korea and Taiwan?" she glared at the German

"E-Err…" Germany scratches the back of his head.

Vietnam, Taiwan and South Korea chuckled

"Now that we've got that over with it, what was that awesome attack?" Prussia turned to Philippines.

Not sure if he was talking to her, she pointed a finger at herself with one eyebrow raised and her eyes reflecting her confusion.

"Yeah, the awesome me is talking to you."

"Oh... I've known it for a long time." Philippines was playing her fingers, a habit of hers when she was extremely nervous. "I mean... magic isn't something that's new to me." Japan and the trio threw her questioning gazes and she smiled. "Some of my people still practice magic."

"This is the first time I've heard about this." Japan mused.

"Well unlike England, I don't practice it on a daily basis." One of the corners of her lips tilted upwards. "Actually, I cursed him when he took over my capital. To this _day _he still doesn't know."

It was official. This place was making people crazy; Philippines sadistically admitting that she had gone and cursed the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was a good indication of that.

"Ah! Sorella! How about we try out that spell you showed me earlier?" Italy asked Philippines

The girl stopped playing her fingers, looking confused before smiling at the Italian. "Okay. But I think you should do it."

"Veh~!"

Italy opened up the book in his hands, flipping through the pages as everyone minus Philippines wondered what he was going to do. His eyes focusing on the book, he muttered a chant in a low voice that the others couldn't hear what he was saying.

A golden light with the scent of Jasmine flower started to form underneath their feet and as Italy finished speaking, the light had engulfed them completely.

While they wondered what was happening, they could feel something warm surrounding them and a minute later, the light had completely disappeared.

"Italy, what did you do?" Germany finally asked.

"Oh, it was an experiment!" Italy said.

"Experiment?" Japan looked alarmed.

"Veh! If it worked out, your wounds should be gone and you should feel better!"

Vietnam removed the bloodied handkerchief from her head and gently probed around the area while Taiwan and South Korea removes the handkerchief on their arms. Philippines peered through her sibling's fingers to see if there was any trace of the injury.

"I don't see anything." She finally said. "You did it Italy!"

Prussia checked his arm and saw that the tear from the _Thing's _claws was still there but the scratch on his arm was absent. No longer was his arm throbbing with pain and the various bruises from when he had been tossed around like a rag doll didn't ache any more.

"It worked! Awesome!" He went over to Italy and slapped him on the back. The other stumbled forward, falling onto the floor. "...oops."

"_Bruder..._" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

**XXXX**

The group did not stay very long in the room due to the fact that the creature could show up again. So after pushing the shelf back into place to hide the unconscious Mochi (that probably fainted after seeing the ugly alien creature) they carefully walked through the hallways on high alert for unsuspecting encounters. After having been split up so many times, it was unanimously decided that they would stick together from there on out.

They had no idea what time it was, but their numerous encounters with the _Thing _left them extremely exhausted and no one had a problem with turning in early for the night. No one had any idea what the time was as Italy, the one of the group who had the watch, said his had broke.

Using the key that Japan had retrieved from the fourth floor room where he narrowly missed a knife through the heart, the group found themselves in a room with a long rectangle table and a fire place. There were six chairs, which seated all of them. Remembering just how much of a difference locking the door could make, Japan once again turned the lock effectively sealing them in the room.

Philippines and Italy had managed to scrooge up several things that might come in handy such as two first-aid kits and a match box with twelve matches in it when they had been trying to locate everyone and were now pouring their findings on to the table.

"These would have come in handy a lot earlier." Prussia said, eyeing the first-aid kits.

"True." Philippines said. "But we have to remember that we have limited supplies. We should use these for the more serious wounds and injuries."

"Speaking of wounds... ours didn't heal like they should have." The trio frowned

The woman's words hung in the air. Being nations, injuries of all sorts were healed immediately unless a mass amount of humans had been killed which was most noticeably during war time.

"Huh? But I thought Italy-" Philippines cut herself off when she saw Vietnam rolling her eyes while Taiwan and South Korea didn't look at their big sister

"I mean before he performed that spell." The trio frowned; she was still having trouble trying to accept the concept of magic. Germany seemed to be having the same problem, but wisely kept his mouth shut about it.

"Yes, that is concerning." Japan stood up from his seat and walked towards the wall. He frowned at the white paint that stared back at him before facing the others. "I think it is safe to say that in this place... we are human."

Silence filled the room. The Asian man had just went and voiced the idea that all of them had been contemplating in their minds for a while.

It was a scary thought, as they all realized that they could _die _so easily in this place_. _They, the personification of the countries, who were practically immortal and only disappeared from the world if the lands they represented were completely obliterated along with their people.

"So we should assume that any fatal wounds we receive... are fatal." Germany said after a long silence.

"That's what it looks like." Taiwan sighed, folding her arms across her chest while Vietnam rolled her eyes

"Gah!" They all looked up at Prussia who was glaring at them. "Enough about this depressing topic! Let's discuss something else!"

"Like what ~DAZE?" South Korea asked him wryly.

"This place is cold." Philippines said, buttoning the blue jeans jacket she was wearing over top her dress. "Anyone wants to light the fire or should I do it?"

"I will light it." Germany said, standing up and pushing the seat back.

The dark haired girl handed him the box of matches she had found earlier and Germany went over to the fireplace and lit the match. Soon, the room was filled with the warmth of the fire and the eight nations found themselves beginning to get drowsy.

"Fritz, this feels nice." Prussia stretched his arms out on the table.

"Yes, it is much more comforting now that we have a fire and we're all together again." Japan allowed himself to relax.

"Mmm..." Vietnam said, plopping her head on her folded arms.

"I could go to sleep right now ~DAZE" South Korea muttered

**XXXX**

Before they turned in, the group discussed various ways of how they could make it out of the mansion. This led to more reminiscing about World War II which Philippines did not fond of at all. Though it should be noted that the others kept far away from the pain she had suffered during that time.

Since there was eight of them, the group decided to have two people keeping watch for the night. Two of them would be enough but Philippines said that she automatically got up early (around six am) so she'd allow the person on the second half of the watch some rest while she prepared their things for the next day.

The watch in order was Prussia, Taiwan and Philippines

Since the Filipina had decided to fill in for the early morning, she did not have to participate in the janken game that Prussia and hilariously, Vietnam, had lost.

"This is so boring... wish I had my laptop so I could update my blog." He sighed.

It felt like hours since everyone else had fallen asleep and frankly, the albino was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that he was utterly alone for the moment. He tried to convince himself that it was going to be fun, but after awhile he was failing miserably.

Through the years, Prussia had tried to convince himself that he could take care of himself and he was fine on his lonesome.

But as time flew, the former Teutonic knight was forced to admit something not even his younger brother could force out of him.

No matter how obnoxious he was, no matter how many declarations he made about his being awesome in practically _everything..._

... being alone scared him.

"This sucks." Prussia finally said, putting his feet up on the table.

After a few minutes, he started shivering.

"Is it just me, or is starting to get cold?" He said, sitting up straight.

Prussia suddenly felt a chill go up his spine and his eyes widened as he heard the door rattle.

_Mein gott, _he thought as his eyes widened. He was hearing things, right? It couldn't be that, that _Thing... _could it?

"That's right," He said to himself. "I'm just hearing things. The door is not rattling and it's all part of my imagination. A bit extreme, but with that _Thing _wandering around the house not impossi-"

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"GAHH!"

There were a few murmurs, but the others remained undisturbed in their sleep. The person who had interrupted the albino's monologue sighed and threw off their blanket as they stood up. It was Taiwan and she looked a bit sleepy as well as annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Taiwan was about to smirk when there was another rattle and her head whipped towards the door. "Uh..."

The two glanced at the door with anticipation as it continued to rattle.

"You think we should try that trick Japan uses? The one where we turn off our aura and pretend that we aren't here?" Prussia suggested.

Taiwan stared at him. "You actually think that's going to work?" She asked in disbelief.

"Have any better ideas?" Prussia snorted.

They stared at the door, waiting for the rattling to go away. But it persisted, and finally the albino got fed up and started for the door.

"What are you doing?" The woman hissed as she moved to try and intercept him.

"Look, it's obviously not going to leave us alone until we kick its ass again. Since we're the only ones up, WE have to do it."

Yes, because that worked out so well last time. The only reason they had defeated the _Thing _before was because Japan had been with them. But before Taiwan could wryly comment on that, Prussia had already opened the door.

_"You idiot!"_

_"I don't plan on dying!"_

The sound of a blade swishing through the air was followed after wards with blood splattering onto the floor.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**_You can help me to make this story via Private Messaging_**

**_My grammars were not that perfect much *giggles*_**

**_Actually.. I need for an help to add some more interesting events here in this story.. If you want to help me, just PM me~_**

**_Arigatou Guzaimasu!_**

**_~VoidMage-sama_**


End file.
